


Love Me Softly

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: You and Billy manage to end up together after a series of events





	Love Me Softly

You and Billy Hargrove seemed like the two most unlikely people to get together, but somehow it happened. Unlike all the other girls at Hawkins High, you weren’t swooning over him the day he got here. Of course, you did find him incredibly attractive but he would never go out with a girl like you. Or so you thought.

* * *

It started one lunchtime, Billy had gotten into a fight and you had rushed over to break up it. Punches were thrown, kicks and shoves. But you managed to get in between the two boys involved and break it up. Billy didn’t know who you were but the look of determination in your eyes as you pushed him away and dragged him over to your table was enough for him to let you take him.

“Why did you do that?” Billy wasn’t shouting. Sure, there was anger, bitterness in his voice but it was calm, relieved almost.

You shrugged and offered him some of your lunch since he clearly didn’t have any of his own. He took the half of your sandwich that you hadn’t started yet and reluctantly bit down on it. “I guess I just don’t like to see people get hurt. Even assholes like you.”

His eyes flashed up at you, angry. But his anger faded to what seemed like sadness and he turned his gaze to something else. “Thanks,” Billy grumbled and continued on with what was now his lunch. Your conversation ended there, but you sat in comfortable silence until the bell rang.

* * *

The next time you ran into each other you were driving home from a night out with your friends. You were tired, and you could barely believe your eyes when you saw Billy knocking on your bedroom window as you pulled up to the driveway. He looked panicked, not his usual cocky self.

“Maybe you should check I’m home first!” You shouted up at him as you got out of your car. Your parents were out of town that night and so you had no reason to keep your voice relatively low.

Billy jumped at the sound of your voice and almost tumbled off the roof, causing you to stifle a giggle at his clumsiness. He made his way down as you unlocked your front door. Billy caught up to you, walking in after you motioned for him to enter. You went to switch the light on but his hand caught yours before you reached the switch. You looked at him in question.

“Don’t. Please.” Billy whispered, voice cracking as if he was about to break into tears.

The dim light from the streetlights and the moon outside illuminated his reason. You sighed and went against his wishes. The lights flicked on and he turned instantly, not wishing for you to see the bruises and cuts from who knows what.

You sighed and put your hand on his should, turning him gently towards you. “Billy.” Your voice warm with comfort and safety, Billy felt as if he could melt right there and then. “There was a reason you came to me tonight, let me find out why.”

He bit his bottom lip in worry as you ushered him towards the kitchen and sat him down at one of the stools. “Wait here, okay? I’m going to get something to help.” Billy nodded gently as you left to find a first aid kit.

He was sitting in the same position when you got back, back slumped, head resting in his hand. You took the stool next to Billy and sat the first aid kit on the countertop, opening it to find the things you needed to care for him. You tilted his head towards you, fingers light on his skin causing tingles to ripple from the places you touched. Billy hadn’t been treated with such gentleness in a long time and he was certain he never would ever again.

You took out some alcohol and cotton wool and informed Billy that what you were about to do would sting like hell. He braced himself for the impact as you dabbed the cuts that littered his face. After, you pulled out some cream that would help his wounds to stay uninfected. The two of you remained silent throughout the process.

“Are there any more?” You questioned him, hand still resting on his cheek from where you had been treating him.

Billy looked up at you in despair. He stood from the stool and took his jacket off, slowly as if the motion was causing him tremendous amounts of pain. It revealed his white shirt that he normally wore, except his arms were covered in bruises. You could see the formation of more forming under his shirt, which he then took off. You reached your hand out to touch them gently, but Billy still winced. He was so used to girls touching that part of his body with other emotions but you were filled with hurt, hurt for Billy whom you didn’t know very well but couldn’t stand to be hurt. And anger for whoever did this to him.

You dabbed the bruises with oil, hoping that would help with the discolouration of his skin. While Billy winced every now and then, he found himself relaxing with your touch. He felt safe around you for all you had shown him was kindness.

* * *

Billy had continued this routine for weeks afterwards. Every other night, he would tap gently on your window, a sound which you had come to look out for when you were sleeping. You had ended up keeping the first aid kit under your bed so that after Billy made his way into your room you could patch him up immediately. You never had to ask, he knew the routine. In the window, shoes kicked off, jacket pulled away and shirt lifted. Until one night it didn’t stop there.

“Can I stay?” Billy’s voice was quiet as if he was thinking his thoughts and didn’t actually mean to say it out loud.

You were just finishing oiling his bruises. “Of course.” You packed away the first aid kit and put it into the space you had cleared under your bed for it.

Billy looked shocked at first that you had agreed but then stood up and started unbuttoning his jeans but then paused. “Are you okay with this?”

You never thought that Billy would actually pause to think about such a mundane action but you nodded nonetheless. “Make yourself at home. My house is your house for as long as you need it.” You walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek before getting back into bed. You hadn’t seen but Billy had blushed at your action.

Soon after Billy made his way under your covers and slid next to you. You turned to lay your head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around you as if letting you go would be agonising. Billy absentmindedly stroked your hair as you fell asleep to the smooth rise and fall of his chest and steady beat of his heart.

* * *

Billy never knew he would fall in love. Certainly not with you. You just happened to be there at the right time one day at lunch and his whole life changed. Not a day went by without Billy thinking about you, and you could say the same.

You were laying on his chest as had become your usual sleeping position whenever he stayed.

“[Y/N]?” Billy said. It sounded more like a statement than a question. You hummed in response, barely awake.

“Do you ever think about love?” Your heart skipped a beat at the question and you sat up to look at him properly.

“Why?” Truth was, you did. All the time. You thought about whether you had come to love Billy, and were still unsure. But you did know that you were falling in love with him.

Billy looked at you, his features softer than usual. “I think I love you, [Y/N].”

You paused for a second, unsure of how to respond. Billy was afraid you would say you didn’t, that you would reject him after all this time.

“I think I love you too, Billy.” You smiled at him and planted a kiss on his lips before curling back under his arm.

You never knew you would come to love Billy Hargrove but somehow, you made it work.


End file.
